Hot Mama
by Salemsoriginal99
Summary: This is to all the mothers who feel like there husbands don't pay attention to you. Song by Trace Atkins.


**Disclaimer: I love doing songfics! They are soo fun!**

Ron walked out of the bathroom, still brushing his teeth to find an extremly interesting sight. Hermione was standing in front of the full length mirror, trying to zip up some jeans. Ron smirked as he watched her struggle. He shook his head and returned to the bathroom.

_You're doin' all you can to get in them old jeans.  
You want that body back, you had at seventeen.  
Baby, don't get down; don't worry 'bout a thing._

Hermione swore, hopping on one foot. She kicked the toy out of the way and placed breakfast in front of Ron and then turned to the small child tugging at her leg. Ron tilted his head to the side, taking in Hermione's beautiful rear. Nine years and three kids later and she was still beautiful. She turned around to him and glared.

"Will you please help?" Ron smiled and got up, enjoying the way she looked when she was mad.

_'Cause the way you fill 'em out, hey, that's all right with me.  
I don't want the girl you used to be.  
An' if you ain't noticed, the kids are fast asleep,_

Ron and Harry were sitting at lunch, waiting for the waiter to arrive with their food. Ron observed the people walking by with mild interest.

"Hey, Harry."

"Yeah."

"Have you ever noticed Ginny trying to put on some pants that won't fit her?" Harry burst out laughing.

"Yeah! I've noticed that." He shrugged. "Personally, I think she looks fine." Ron could tell that Harry was choosing his words carefully and he smirked.

"I come walking out of the bathroom this morning and find Hermione struggling to get on these jeans that I haven't seen since we got out of Hogwarts. To tell you the truth, it was a turn on just to see her try." Harry rolled his eyes.

"You and your fantasies."

"Oh come on! I've seen the way you've been looking at my sister lately. She's pregnant and you're still thinking about what she looks like naked!" Harry blushed and the two men laughed, continuing to talk about their wives.

_An' you're one hot mama;  
You turn me on, let's turn it up,  
An' turn this room into a sauna._

"Ron is that you?" Came Hermione's irate voice.

"Yeah."

"You're home early." He smiled and followed her voice outside. He paused by the door and watched her try to grab at the two small twin boys running around in circles.

_One hot mama,  
Oh, whaddya say, baby?  
You wanna?_

Hermione looked up to see Ron staring at her and she blushed. She glanced down at her clothes and then grabbed one of the boys. She was sporting dirty overalls and a Chudly Cannons t-shirt Ron had thought he had lost. After Hermione was finish scolding the little boy she let him go, standing up straight, her eyes closed with exhaustion.

_Well, I know sometimes you think that all you really are,  
Is the woman with the kids an' the groceries in the car.  
An' you worry about your hips an' you worry about your age._

Ron watched her heard the three noisy children into the house. Ron leaned his face in and recieved a quick peck on the lips. He rolled his eyes and followed her into the house and helped her set the table.

_Meanwhile I'm tryin' to catch the breath you take away.  
Oh, an' believe me, you still do.  
Baby, all I see, when I look at you,_

As Ron sat at the table, he tried to ignore the noise the kids were making. Hermione was struggling to keep order and all Ron could fixate on was how sexy she was. Her hair had fallen in front of her face, coming out of it's messy bun and made her appearance all the more flattering. She glanced up from one of the boys and their eyes connected. She blushed again and tucked her hair behind her ear like a little schoolgirl. Ron smirked and continued to eat, glancing up from time to time to catch Hermione tugging at her hair and fixing her clothes.

_Is one hot mama;  
You turn me on, let's turn it up,  
An' turn this room into a sauna.  
One hot mama,  
Oh, whaddya say, baby?  
You wanna?_

After tucking the kids to bed Ron went back to the kitchen to find Hermione cleaning the dishes. She was waving her wand around, brushing the hair out of her face. Ron leaned against the doorframe, watching her lithe body move, soaking up every dip and curve of her figure. He smiled to himself as she bent over, giving him full view. When she finally came up, she spotted him and paused. She smiled questioningly and went back to her work. Ron felt his heart swell when she smiled.

_I can't imagine me lovin' someone else.  
I'm a lucky man,  
I think Daddy's got himself,_

Hermione jumped when she felt strong arms encircle her. She turned around to find herself gazing into two beautiful orbs of blue.

"Ron, I'm working." He leaned in and began to nibble at her ear. She groaned.

"_Ron_, I smell. I've been working all day." He shrugged, making his way down her neck.

"So?" He mumbled, nipping at her soft skin.

"I don't even look good." He pulled away, looking into her worried eyes.

"You look absolutly sexy."

_One hot mama;  
You turn me on, let's turn it up,  
An' turn this room into a sauna._

His lips captured hers in a passionate kiss, his fingers working on her clothes. He pulled her away from the counter and backed her up until her legs hit the kitchen table. His lips burned her skin as he kissed her neck.

"Ron, we're in the kitchen," she gasped. He slipped her out of her overalls, his own shirt discarded on the floor.

"Never done it in a kitchen," he mumbled into her skin. She pulled away, eyes large.

"Ron!" He put on an innocent look.

"What?" Ignoring her, he placed a leg right behind hers and pushed her so she fell back onto the table.

"Ron!" He smiled down at her, now straddling her.

_One hot mama,  
Oh, whaddya say, babe?  
Oh, now whaddya say, babe?  
You wanna?_

She looked up at him, full trust still lacking in her eyes.

"Come on 'Mione." He begged, kissing her face gently. Finally, he brough his lips to her ear.

_You're one hot mama,  
Let's turn this room into a sauna, yeah.  
Whaddya say, babe?  
Whaddya say, babe?_

"You wanna?"

A/N: I love Trace Atkins! I think he is sooo sexy. I hope you liked it. Just a little fun thing, while your waiting for The Boogyman.


End file.
